


Let Me Know the Real You

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bisexual Clint Barton, Clint Sees All, Discussion of Canon Events, Explicit Consent, F/M, Genderbending, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is not subtle, M/M, Vaginal Sex, allusions to Loki's horrible family life and treatment by the Asguardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: A girl walks into a bar. Who knew it would change everything Clint thought he knew.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Series: Merry Trope-mas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Kudos: 39
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Let Me Know the Real You

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge - L, Merry Trope-mas Day #16: Genderbend
> 
> Here’s the thing, I am not generally a fan of genderbend fics, I have read a few good ones, but in general they annoy me because most I’ve seen just swap gender and don’t change anything else about the character that would make logical sense to change. That or people seem to do it so they can put characters together without having icky boy parts touching. And I’m not talking about trans characters here, that’s a completely different thing and I have completely different feelings about it. You’re entitled to your opinion on all of the above. That being said, I almost swapped out this prompt for another because of all that and I couldn’t figure out who I’d change and how I’d make it work. Then I had an aha moment and remembered Loki canonically has a Lady Loki form and that I can deal with because god of chaos for the win and it didn’t try to break my brain thinking about it. So you get Clint/Loki who I've never written before, but hopefully it turned out alright

Clint had been sitting in the noisy bar for the better part of an hour, nursing a couple of cheap beers and idly switching his attention between the different sports games playing on the different TVs placed around the room. Honestly, he was bored, but he didn’t feel like going back to his empty apartment, Nat was out on a mission, and while he was getting to know the rest of the Avengers team better, he still wasn’t at the “let’s hang out and chill together” point either.

He had just started calculating the angle he would need to toss his empty bottle into the trashcan around the corner of the bar when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Looking back, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

A woman with long, flowing black hair smiled gently at him, her emerald green shirt matched her eyes and set off her moonlight pale skin. Her accented voice was just loud enough to be heard, as she pointed to the empty barstool next to him. “Is anyone sitting here?”

“Oh, uh...uh, no. Go ahead.” Honestly, Clint was surprised, there were plenty of other stools available and, seriously, most men and women tended to ignore him when he was sitting still and not drawing attention to himself. As she sat down, he saw she was wearing a long tight black skirt with black heeled boots, making her legs look like they went on for days. After she placed her drink order, he tried to remember how to be sociable with normal people. “Are you having a good night?” And then felt like facepalming because  _ really _ , that was the best he could do?

She seemed to find it amusing at least as her eyes crinkled and she chuckled, “It’s been a very...trying day, but so far my night’s improving.” Thanking the bartender as her drink was delivered, she took a sip and sighed, her posture relaxing slightly. “And how about you, Hawkeye? Are you having a pleasant evening?”

Clint jerked back, startled.  _ No one _ ever recognized him as Hawkeye when he was out in plain clothes or SHIELD gear. What the hell? “What? How?”

She must have realized how alarmed he was because she tilted her glass toward one of the TVs which was showing a news broadcast of one of the latest fights the Avengers had been in, including snapshots of all of them lined up on the side. “Don’t worry, no one else would have noticed unless they saw you next to the picture like I did.” Tilting her head, she gave him a curious look, “Though, I’m not sure why you’re so alarmed. Surely you’re used to it by now, one of ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’? I just assumed you were trying to be inconspicuous over here in the dark.”

Clint rolled his eyes at the newest nickname that had started up for the team. Flagging down the bartender for another beer, he shook his head. “People don’t generally recognize me, usually because I’m not in the thick of things where people have their cameras actually pointed. Plus my day job usually requires me to be unnoticed these days.” He laughed at the course his life has taken, from one extreme to the other. “It’s funny how I always seem to be swinging between being in the spotlight and being invisible.”

Staring down into her glass, she swirled the ice around thoughtfully, “I generally find that anyone can use brute force to get through a situation, and sure it’s flashy and gets the job done...usually. I tend to prefer a show of skill and intelligence in solving problems, though; the results can be equally as flashy, but are much more impressive.” Looking back up at him, she held her hand out, “I’m Lucy, by the way.”

Taking her hand, he hesitated only a moment, “I’m Clint.”

She gave him a radiant smile, her hand tightening on his for a moment before releasing it. “ _ Clint _ , it’s nice to officially meet you.”

Feeling the tips of his ears grow warm, he smiled back shyly, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Glancing around the bar, she paused then turned back to him with a grin. “Fancy a game of darts?”

He stared at her in shock, “Seriously?!” Shaking his head he looked from the back wall where the dart boards were back to the excited looking woman next to him. “Like, for real? You do know I could probably hit those targets from over here if I tried?”

She pouted slightly, “Do you like playing darts?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Does anyone ever  _ offer _ to play against you?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, no. Not once they realize who I am.”

“So, Hawkeye, greatest marksman in the world, would you like to play a game of darts against me?” 

Clint stared at the woman in disbelief. She was completely serious. This beautiful woman was smiling playfully at him, knew who he was, and still wanted to play a game of darts with him. Feeling something warm expand inside him at the offer, something no one had done in a long time, he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”

Taking him by the hand, she led him over to the dartboards, the two of them picking their colors before she took her position, glancing over at him. “I already know I’ll lose; I’m not worried about that. I think it will be fun to see how close I can get to beating you though. Feel free to use whatever handicap you want.” Her eyes lit up as she smiled over at him. “Or you could try out different trick shots.”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, completely blown away by her offer once more. She really wanted him to do this, but to have fun as well, not just humor her. “You’re really kind of perfect.” Slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide, he saw her stare back at him equally shocked before blushing and ducking her head.

Hesitating only a moment, she brushed a gentle kiss against his cheek, her eyes watery as she met his gaze. “Thank you. I can honestly say that no one other than my mother has ever told me that in my entire life.” Giving him a trembling smile, she walked back over to the boundary line for the dartboards and faced them, twirling one of the green fletched darts between her nimble fingers before letting it fly. As it hit just off of the center circle, she turned to see his impressed expression and gave him a wink. “Ready to impress me?”

~~

As Clint unlocked his door, he marveled over the past few hours. He and Lucy had played darts for a long time, longer than anyone would normally play with him, with her suggesting the most ridiculous shots ever,  _ “Seriously, I’d need magic to pull that off!” “Details.” _ , but also cheering for him every time he got a bullseye. And the thing was, she always seemed genuinely sincere in her approval, impressed by the skill he had naturally but had trained to make even better.

They’d talked and laughed about all manner of things, her asking about his participation in the Avengers, but asking actual meaningful questions. It was...almost overwhelming. As he shut and locked the door, he leaned back against it, eyes closing for a moment as he just basked in the warm and fuzzy feelings she had given him.

As soft lips pressed against his, he opened his eyes, hands sliding around her waist to tug her closer. Of course, his night wasn’t over yet. They kissed almost lazily, the passion was there, but it was like a slow warmth rising between them as they nibbled and licked at each other’s lips. Breaking away from the kiss, he nodded toward the back of his apartment. “Are you sure? Don’t get me wrong, I am...more than interested, but…”

Lucy smiled and took his hand, tugging him away from the door. “Take me to bed, Clint.”

Leading her to the bedroom, he turned on the lamp next to his bed, casting the room in a warm glow. They took their time stripping each other, hands and mouths exploring every revealed piece of skin, touches soft and gentle, moving like they had all the time in the world. Clint had had a lot of sex in his thirty plus years, some really good, some really bad, and some never to be remembered again. This was nothing like any of those times. And the thing was, he couldn’t explain what made it different, it was just... _ her _ .

Tumbling her back onto the bed, he crawled between her legs, licking his lips absently as he saw how glistening wet she already was. As she spread her legs wider, draping one over his shoulder, he ran a finger down her slick folds, rubbing over her clit gently and watching her hips buck. “Look at you,” He let his gaze travel the whole length of her body, from her pretty pink pussy over her soft belly and perky little tits that filled his hands perfectly, and the gold pendant of some deer thing resting between them, to her kiss-swollen lips to those spectacular eyes. “You’re so beautiful. I just can’t figure out what you’re doing with a guy like me.”

Using her leg to pull him closer to her, she ran her fingers through his hair and cupped his cheek, her gaze soft as she looked at him, “I can honestly say there is nowhere in the universe that I would rather be than with the man I’m with right now. You’re kind and funny and intelligent and...and you call me  _ beautiful  _ and  _ perfect _ and mean it. Why would I want to be with anyone else?”

Surging up over her body, he claimed her mouth in a frantic kiss, the two of them clinging to each other as they rocked against each other, suddenly desperate to be closer to the other. Breaking from the kiss, he fumbled for a condom in his nightstand, rolling it on with trembling fingers. With the head of his cock rubbing through her wetness, he pushed himself up to watch, looking up to gauge her reaction, “Are you sure?”

Arching her hips up, they both gasped as the head of his cock just barely slipped into her grasping channel, “Please, Clint!”

Looking down at where their bodies connected, he slowly pushed forward, watching himself sink into her little by little until he had to close his eyes at the  _ hotwettight _ feeling of it all. Panting by the time he bottomed out in her, he pulled back just slightly, letting her adjust as he alternated licking and sucking at her rosy nipples. When her hands grabbed his shoulders, nails biting into his skin, his name a threat and promise and plea all at once as she arched underneath him, he pulled back almost all the way and then thrust in sharply, dragging a startled squeal from her. Laughing huskily, he shifted to hold her hip as he began to piston in and out of her, hard and steady, watching her pale skin flush and her head toss, the way her body arched and bucked and writhed when he hit different angles, craved the sound of his name falling from her lips like a prayer. 

Watching her eyes widen, her leg around him pulling tight, he hammered into her hard and fast, grinning as she suddenly went taut underneath him, head falling back with a silent scream as her core spasmed and twitched around his throbbing cock, urging him to follow after her. Somehow managing to hold back, breathing heavily, he let her rest until her body stopped twitching and she was staring up at him with pleasure dazed eyes. Bending down, he kissed her gently, wrapping his arms under her body before rolling them over so she lay on top of him.

Once she caught her breath, she shifted slightly, her eyes widening. “You’re still hard.”

He grinned proudly. “I am.”

Raising an eyebrow, she smirked and rolled her hips, dragging a hissed breath out of him. “Guess I should do something about that then.”

As she began rocking gently, just enough movement to really tease him, he nodded, hands sliding up her silky legs to hold her hips. “You really should.”

Arching backwards, she braced her hands on his legs and began to move, the position only allowing her a little bit of room to move up and down but apparently it was hitting something just right for her as she began panting and moaning, her movements becoming faster and less coordinated. “Mmm, that’s it...gods you look amazing...feel so good. Oh, fuck, that’s it, take what you need, Lee-lee.” Watching her becoming more frantic, he began pounding into her once more, dragging a series of more and more desperate sounding whines from her with each thrust until she finally came again, calling his name. Two more thrusts, grinding against her as her pussy milked his cock, he followed after her with a loud shout.

Collapsing against him, he held her close as she nuzzled his neck, the two of them panting heavily as their bodies twitched in aftershocks. After he softened enough to slip from her, he removed the condom, tying it off and dropping it on the floor to dispose of later. He was hovering on the edge of sleep when her hesitant voice pulled him back.

“Lee-lee?”

Clint hummed an agreement, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Didn’t know if I should keep calling you Lucy,” leaning back enough that he could look her straight in the eyes, he said calmly, “Or Loki.”

Watching her expression go from orgasm lazy to frantically afraid, he wrapped his strong arms around her tightly, squeezing just tight enough to make a point. “Stop panicking. It’s not like you.”

“How...When? I don’t understand.” Loki looked up at him, an unsuredness in her features that was so unlike the person he’d come to know twice.

“When did I figure it out? Not immediately, maybe an hour before we left the bar. How did I figure out? Lots of little things; you’re not as subtle as you think, Lee-lee.” Tapping a finger on the pendant, the deer-like thing with long sweeping horns arching back over its head. “The color scheme, as fabulous as you look in green, you should maybe try another color.” He flashes her a crooked smile. “Purple’s always good. Some of the comments you made combined with some of the stories Thor told us. I think part of me can still feel you too somehow.” He tapped the side of his head, but honestly it was some weird almost feeling almost thought in his chest and head.

“So why? If you knew, why bring me back here? Why make…” She trailed off and looked away from him, “Why go through with this?”

“Because, I liked the person I got to know tonight. I liked the way she made me feel and the way she paid attention when I spoke and, by the end, I was tired of fighting myself about it.”

“I don’t know how you could look at me after what I did.”

Sighing, he released her so he could move to sit up against the headboard, holding his arm out, waiting for her to decide. As she hesitantly sat next to him, pulling the sheet up over their laps, he wrapped his arm around her once more, fingers idly tracing patterns against her skin. “I think part of it is because I learned that you were being controlled too, you were a victim just like me. I’m not gonna lie, it’s probably easier for me to accept with you in this form, but it’s still the truth.” Rolling his head against the headboard to look at her, he finally asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he figured out her secret. “Why  _ did _ you pick this body? And is it real or an illusion?” He hesitated, hating how vulnerable the question made him feel, but… “Why me?”

She waggled her hand, “It’s a little of both honestly. Some things I can change easily,” shrugging, she must have done something because suddenly he could see pale silvery marks spread out across her body, and his eyes widened as he realized they were scars. Before he could ask, she patted his leg. “I’ve been training in fighting and going to battle for centuries, Clint, even gods aren’t immune to all scars. As to why I picked this body? I thought it would be less threatening.”

Clint laughed lightly at that and shook his head, grinning when she looked at him askance, “You do remember Natasha is my best friend, right? I’m more apt to be cautious of petite harmless looking women.”

Loki rolled her eyes, “She trained you well, at least.” She turned her head to actually meet his gaze, “Why you? Because I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to know what it was about you that made me pick you out of all the others I could have chosen. Because I haven’t been able to forget you.” She shrugged, faux casually, then wrinkled her nose. “Why  _ Lee-lee _ ?”

Clint chuckled and shrugged, “Lok- _ i... _ Luc- _ y _ , just seemed to work. Which name would you prefer?” 

She tilted her head, confusion evident through her entire expression. “You would let me decide?”

It was Clint’s turn to be confused and he tugged her so she straddled his legs, his hands resting on her thighs, “Well, yeah, it’s your body. Why wouldn’t you choose what you want to be called? If you want to be Lucy like this, I have no problem with it, or I can call you Loki now that you know I know who you are.”

She cupped his cheek and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “You are a better man than many I have known, Clint Barton. I’ve never been given the choice by any who knew; I’ll have to think on it. But…” she blushed slightly, “I wouldn’t mind if you continued using your ridiculous nickname either.”

He smiled and leaned forward and, when she didn’t pull away, gave her a gentle, chaste kiss. “You need to meet better people, Lee-lee, and that’s coming from a former carnie and part-time government assassin.” Reaching up, he wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger, thoughts tumbling over in his mind. “Would you show me? Your other form? If you want to, I mean.”

“I...are you sure?” At his nod, she reached out, covering his eyes. “Don’t look.”

“Will you be alright? Is it painful?” 

She laughed softly, “Nothing like that, it’s just...disconcerting to watch my body change as it needs to. As I said, this form is only partly illusion. I could place an image overtop that would be realistic, even to touch, but it’s not me.”

His eyelashes fluttering against her palm as he closed his eyes, he felt her sit up so only her legs were touching him. He couldn’t say how he knew, maybe in the same way he felt that ephemeral essence that was Loki inside him, but he knew Loki had shifted. A small gasp and then a slightly heavier weight was settling on to his thighs and the voice he knew from both dreams and blue-tinged nightmares spoke.

“Hello, Clint.”

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the vision of the Loki he knew, only softer, more vulnerable. He let his hands slide up muscular thighs dusted with dark hair as his gaze slid over every part of the god he could see, reinforcing the fact that he was in fact there, awaiting Clint’s judgement. Once his assessment was done, he smiled softly, “You’re still ridiculously pretty, Lee-lee.”

And as the god collapsed into his arms with a watery sounding laugh, Clint hugged him, his fingers mapping out the scars across his back, too many and too regular to be from anything other than torture. And no, he still wasn’t completely at ease with the fact that this was Loki, the god who had used him to kill so many of his fellow agents, who had almost killed Phil, but there was more to him than that too. Clint decided he wouldn’t mind getting to know that person a lot more.

~~

Nat may or may not have slammed his head against a wall for a little cognitive recalibration when she found out who he was dating...just in case.

~~

Thor scooped both him and Loki up in a bone-cracking hug and called them brothers and sat them down for an endless round of drinks.

~~

On the upside, turned out sex with Loki in  _ either _ form was just as amazing as that first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
